Smile
by MysticalBambi
Summary: Six months after Roxie was rescued by the Doctor and Clara, it's her birthday! Roxie decides to go to Alton Towers a few weeks after the new ride (The Smiler) has opened. What will happen when the trio decide it's a good idea to go on it? Expect 11/Roxie and 11/Clara.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Had the busiest nine days ever but it's all over now which means I have time to write the sequel to Roxie :D I hope you guys all like it because I had fun planning it._

_Just for the record, this is based on the back story of The Smiler which is a new ride at Alton Towers that opened earlier this year. I have not been on it because I am an absolute wuss but I have been to Alton Towers since The Smiler opened XD_

**_Anyone who has come across this story and hasn't read Roxie, I would highly recommend that you go back and read it. Mainly because you will then understand any references to it in this story and the relationships between the Doctor, Clara and Roxie._**

_Danni x_

* * *

_Summary: _

_Six months after Roxie was rescued by the Doctor and Clara, it's her birthday! Roxie decides to go to Alton Towers a few weeks after the new ride (The Smiler) has opened. What will happen when the trio decide it's a good idea to go on it? Expect 11/Roxie and 11/Clara. Rated M just to be on the safe side._

* * *

"Where do you want to go? What do you want to see?" The Doctor ran around the console like a madman (as usual) and asked Roxie as it was her birthday today. Clara smiled in remembrance as she remembered the time she was asked the exact same question. The two girls were stood around the console.

"Somewhere on Earth. It means so much to you and I want to see it." Roxie knew how much the Earth meant to her dad and so she wanted to go and have a look for herself, "How about a theme park or something? Never been to one of those."

"How about Alton Towers? A friend told me that there's something for everyone there." Clara suggested, looking at both the Doctor and his daughter who was smiling.

The Doctor smiled before continuing to run around the console pulling levers and pressing buttons and eventually landing. He turned around to give us a beaming smile. Clara was wearing her usual outfit. A red dress that flowed out at the bottom with plain dark brown shoes that had a wedge inside to make her a little taller. She had her chestnut brown hair resting on her shoulders. My raven black hair was longer than Clara's and went down to the middle of my back. I had a dark brown t-shirt with blue jeggings and blue converse high top trainers.

We walked out to find ourselves at the entrance to find that there was a map on a board. We looked around to see what way we would go. That's when something caught Roxie's attention. In the bottom right corner, there was a logo for a ride that was called The Smiler and the words, 'NEW FOR 2013' written in white inside a black and yellow spiral. Clara went to grab a map that we could carry round with us. The new ride also caught Clara's attention and she started reading something on the back of the map, "The Smiler, the new world first 14 loop roller coaster at Alton Towers Resort. The Smiler will marmalise your body and mind. Combining intense physical effects from 14 loops with 5 mind manipulations: The Inoculator, The Tickler, The Flasher, The Giggler and The Hypnotiser. It will turn you into a smiling advocate. You belong to The Smiler. In association with the Ministry of Joy."

"That sounds awesome! Where is it?" Roxie said rather excitedly. The Doctor looked apprehensive and went quiet whilst Clara was trying to turn the map back over to find the location of the new ride.

"In X-Sector. Come on!" The girls looked excited and started running towards the area whilst the Doctor was just behind them.

* * *

When they arrived at the entrance to the area they found that no one was in that area and yet they could see that the queues were open for each ride in that area. There were people hanging around outside of X-Sector but no one (apart from Alton Towers staff) were in the area.

Regardless, the trio entered the zone and went towards the ride. The Doctor lagged a little, purposely, and the girls noticed.

"What's up dad?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders before admitting, "Don't like it. It looks creepy."

"Oh come on. It won't be as bad as it looks. I'm sure you've been through worse." Roxie teased trying to convince her dad it really wasn't what it looks.

"Fine." The Doctor sighed and caught them up.

They then entered the area that was the queue. As they got closer to the ride, the gap between the walls trapping them became more narrow and they had to walk in file. Roxie notices the logo for the ride has been sprayed in several places on the walls. They also notice some messages (written in a bright yellow) on the black wall,

'Y0U B3L0NG T0 TH3 SM1L3R'

'JOIN US'

'SMILE NOW SMILE ALWAYS SMILE FOREVER'

"What do you reckon it is?" Roxie stopped in her tracks and asked after having read the messages.

"Probably just the themeing." Clara shrugged it off as it not being anything unusual. Roxie agreed and the girls continued to go to the ride whilst the Doctor stayed for a minute. This didn't seem like some themeing to him but thought to himself, '_You're over thinking it! Stop it!'. _He then started moving to catch up with the girls again.

* * *

Before they all knew it, they were in the station. The walls were a crystal white, the bars and railings were all a bright yellow, and even the floor was white. They were two ride operators there and they were wearing ridiculous outfits. Again, Roxie and Clara assumed it was all part of the ride and the themeing. The outfits consisted of yellow pants, white and black striped socks and gloves, black boots with yellow laces, a yellow shirt with black jacket over. Finally they are wearing black baseball caps with yellow glasses.

The trains carry 16 people - four rows of four. The three sit in the front row and brace themselves for the ride. They all notice that when the ride operators turn around it says, 'GET CORRECTED' on their jackets.

A bright light stuns the three as the ride begins already disorientating them.

The next few minutes were a crazy mayhem of twists, turns and inversions.

* * *

_I know this chapter is considerably shorter to what I did on Roxie but I will be aiming for around a thousand words a chapter (same lengths as last story and that excludes AN) but it all depends really. _

_Danni x_


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed to be an eternity, the train was finally back in the station. Roxie was beaming like a child in a sweet shop and the Doctor and Clara were laughing too. They got off the train and headed up the stairs to the exit. What they then found were tunnels with lasers and all that sort of stuff. The word 'SMILE' was in black against the yellow wall. You could see the logo everywhere which wasn't surprising.

They, eventually, found themselves at the shop and the Doctor bought a picture with the three of them sat in the train having the time of their lives. They were all smiling or laughing and it was a nice picture bearing in mind what they were doing when it was taken.

"Ooh I feel all giddy now!" Roxie exclaimed when her dad joined her and Clara, who were looking at the merchandise.

"That's what adrenaline does. It's good. Adrenaline is good." The Doctor began to ramble before he noticed that something was wrong with Clara. She didn't look well.

"You alright Clara?" He put a hand on the side of her shoulder and she looked up at him admitting that she felt a bit lightheaded and she assumed that it would have been because the ride was so intense. Roxie told Clara to go to the toilet whilst she buys her a drink. The Doctor took Clara to the toilets whilst Roxie found a stall (which she was the only one who noticed the nearest one) and bought some coke. She went back to the toilets to find the Doctor stood outside.

"Has she come out?" Roxie asked and he replied with a shake of the head before he asked, "Is it normal to feel lightheaded after a ride?"

"Don't know. I'll look it up." She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and went on the internet before replying, "It can vary from person to person but it seems to be common."

* * *

Clara was staring at the mirror trying to figure out why she was so lightheaded. She takes a deep breath and decides that she is going to just have to ignore best she can. She's gone through worse than this so it shouldn't really be a big deal. She was fine. She was about to leave when she noticed that something was wrong. Her eyes. Her chestnut brown eyes had now turned into a black and yellow spirals. She stares at herself knowing in the mirror knowing that everything was not fine. She blinked and it was gone. She was fine again.

"Clara! Something wrong?" Roxie entered the restrooms and approached Clara, sensing something was wrong.

"Yea fine." Clara pushed what had she had just seen to one side. She didn't want to ruin Roxie's birthday by having her and the Doctor worry about her.

"Come on then. I've got a drink here. It might help a bit." Clara accepted the drink and felt much better after she had a bit even though she was still worried about what she had just seen. She followed Roxie outside to greet the Doctor.

* * *

Roxie informs the Doctor about how she thinks Clara is hiding something and agrees to keep a close eye on her for the day.

They then decide to head to the Dark Forest which is the next place on the map. Apparently, the ride Th13teen is fairly new compared to some of the other rides there and it's also a world first because of a secret the ride holds but it doesn't say what. This makes Roxie interested and wants to ride it. She hates not knowing.

"The seats are in pairs for this one. You two can sit together, I don't mind." Roxie said with a cheeky grin. She remembers when the Doctor showed that he did fancy Clara even though he wouldn't dare admit it. He didn't need to though. His reaction to Roxie asking was enough.

"Knock it off you." The Doctor remarked back with another cheeky grin whilst Clara just laughed. She knew exactly what Roxie was implying and had known longer than the Doctor had. Only because he gets all flustered and she doesn't.

"You trying to say something Chin Boy?" Clara joined in. She found it amusing when they would team up against him. He would always get flustered and embarrassed which was always amusing to watch.

The three got in the queue which (thankfully for them) did have a good number which made the ride less freaky. There were so many more people in this area of the park compared to the ghost town that X-Sector was. They spent the time they were queuing by telling stories. Clara was considerably more quiet than she was earlier and the Doctor and Roxie assume it's to do with what she's hiding from them. They know that there is something wrong with Clara. Something more than just being lightheaded. Clara just won't tell them and denies that anything is wrong. They'll just have to push it to one side for now.

"Didn't think I'd wake up this morning and I would be in a ride queue." The time lord admitted with a smile on his face.

"Well that's me for you dad. Completely unpredictable." He knew exactly what she was referring to and so would Clara. Then again the Doctor could be unpredictable if he really wanted to be. Clara probably could too.

* * *

When they got in the station Clara and the Doctor managed to get the front seats (much to the Doctor's delight) whilst Roxie was sat directly behind them. Laughter, screams and cheering was filling ears throughout the ride. When it went pitch black inside the building, The Doctor (he couldn't decide if it was his sub conscious or whether it was completely accidental) found that his hand was on top of Clara's and they both had intertwined their fingers. Roxie, being as observant as she was about this kind of thing, especially between those two, she noticed and started playfully mocking them. Both the Doctor and Clara got flustered and just started laughing at the situation.

The three of them decided to walk to Sonic Spinball which meant that they would have to walk past the entrance to X-Sector. When they got to viewing point (and no one was around) Clara grabbed her head and fell to the ground. Thankfully, the Doctor was quick enough to catch her and decided that they had to get back to the TARDIS.

"That could not have been a coincidence." Roxie emphasised on the 'not'.

"Something's telling me you're right." The Doctor admitted.

* * *

_A cliffhanger! :P_

_The story, or at least I hope so, gets more interesting now, just to give you a heads up. Any feedback is appreciated whether it is good or bad (as long as it is constructive criticism if it's bad) :D_

_Danni x_


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the TARDIS, the Doctor and his daughter took Clara to a med bay and began doing checks. Clara was still out. The results of the check up show that Clara's vital organs are working normally.

Roxie, who had been sitting out of the way, looked as if she had a moment of sudden realisation. Something that could be key. The Doctor was pacing across the room, trying to think of a cause or a solution.

"Dad, have you done a brain scan?"

"No just vital organs. Why?"

"Do you remember when the ride stopped before going up that vertical hill?" The Doctor nodded in reply, "One of the screens said it was doing a brain scan when we stopped. That must be important."

The Doctor stopped pacing in his tracks and walked up to Roxie, "You are brilliant!"

"You can do one on me as well. Just to see if what is happening to Clara is not happening to us because we're not human." The Doctor gave her a thumbs up and began to set up the scan. Unexpectedly, Clara's eyes fluttered open. I was instantly by her side and I told the Doctor to continue setting up the scan.

"What's going on?"

"We're trying to figure out what's wrong with you. Whatever caused you to pass out is something in your head. I'm getting a scan done too to see if it just affect humans."

"Okay. Could dreams say anything?" Clara asked.

"Why do you ask?" Roxie inquired.

"I couldn't see anything but I could hear some music in my head as if it was being played to me."

"What was it?" It was the Doctor's turn to ask a question.

"The theme in the station." The Doctor and Roxie look to each other in worry.

The Doctor then looked as if he was finished setting the scans up and started explaining that the girls would have to stay still and the scanner would do the work. He also said that anything that shouldn't be there will be flagged and he will able to see what it is that shouldn't be there. The scans could only happen on one person at a time so Roxie put herself to go first.

* * *

A few minutes later, she finished the scan and, for the second time, looked as if she had realised something important, "If the Ministry of Joy gets mentioned anywhere, let me know. I think they might be important." Roxie went to leave the room before the Doctor stopped her asking, "Where are you going?"

"Library."

The Doctor gave a thumbs before Roxie left the room to see what she could find out about the Ministry of Joy. She knew that they had to be involved in all of this. It couldn't just be part of the advertising. She also felt a world of guilt fall on her shoulders. If she hadn't had wanted to go to Earth so badly, none of this would have happened and Clara would be safe. That's why she was taking charge when usually her dad would take the reins. She was going to make sure that Clara would still be breathing after all of this was over, no matter the cost.

As soon as she got to the library, she started looking into anything that mentioned Clara's symptoms, the ride as a whole, or the Ministry. She grabbed a stack of books from a assortment of shelves and settled down at a desk to start looking through what she had found.

After a good half an hour to forty minutes of searching, the only thing that she had found were some space-time coordinates. She had no idea what time period that lead to or where it would lead. She traced the coordinates onto a piece of paper and slipped it in her pocket. She then put all the books back where she found them and made her way back to the med bay to find the Doctor and Clara.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara were waiting in the med bay for the results of the brain scan which was when Roxie came back.

"Find anything?" Clara asked. She was stood beside the Doctor and he had her arm around her. She wanted to stand up but she did feel slightly uneasy so the Doctor agreed to keep hold of her in case she fell.

That's when the machine that did the scans were beeping like mad before Roxie got the chance to share what she had found. The machine projected the results of both scans side by side so they could be compared. In Roxie's brain, there was nothing unusual so they both assumed that time lords weren't affect by whatever The Smiler and the Ministry of Joy were doing. In Clara's brain, things seemed to be working a fraction slower than what they should be. There was also more thoughts about the piece of music that Clara had complained about earlier. The final difference was that there were so many more thoughts about being happy than what there should be. Her strongest memories were her happiest ones. Any sad memories (like her mum's death) had been pushed to one side.

* * *

The three of them were now in the console room, debating what would be the best thing to do now. That was when there was someone knocking on the doors. Roxie flinched at what happened last time someone knocked on the TARDIS door when they were drifting.

Roxie looked at her father and at Clara before going over to Clara should the Doctor answer the door. Clara protected Roxie last time an intruder entered the TARDIS and now she was going to repay the favour.

The Doctor, rather hesitantly, went towards the door and opened it to find someone stood on a spaceship. He forced his way in and the Doctor followed. Roxie immediately noticed the uniform the man was wearing had the same colour scheme as the ride and what the operators were wearing.

"I'm here for Clara Oswald."


	4. Chapter 4

"No." The Doctor said sternly to the intruder.

"I'm afraid it's too late for you to do anything about it, Doctor. Same goes for your daughter. Funny really, I thought you were the last time lord in existence."

"Well things change." Roxie stepped forward trying to help the Doctor distract the intruder, "How do you know about me and him anyway?"

"Just because your brain activities haven't changed that doesn't mean we didn't get anything. Roxie, you were tortured for two years until your precious dad, who you forgot you had, came along with his companion and saved you even though that was only the start of the story. Doctor, supposed last of the time lords. The one who ended the Great Time War. You have so many memories and so many people have died in your name. Precious Clara has died so many times for you. More than any of you realise." As the man made his point, he walked circles around me and the Doctor before looking at Clara.

"All three of us, and the TARDIS, now know about what she did at Trenzalore and the consequences. I owe her my life and more." The Doctor barged past him and stood in front of Clara, acting as a barrier. The Doctor put one of his hands behind him and Clara held it. He knew that it would calm her.

"What about Roxie? Has she done anything to deserve your attention?"

"She doesn't need to. She's my flesh and blood and I'm proud to call her my daughter, as I'm proud to call Clara my companion and to call the TARDIS my home and more."

"So sweet. I know you've tried to research us Roxie. What success did you have?" His tone suggested that he was trying to get the trio to doubt themselves but it wasn't going to work.

"Not much. You guys do like to keep yourselves hidden."

"You already know too much and I haven't even done anything particularly bad yet."

"Well, they say knowledge is power."

"I've let this go on for too long. Down to business. Give me the girl." The intruder realised he had been here for too long and wanted to get done what he had to. Normally, at this stage, people would withdraw some kind of weapon to frighten the victims into handing whatever they wanted over. He didn't have any weapons in his hands.

"No." The Doctor said sternly just like before.

The intruder then threw a gas canister that gave out purple gas. The Doctor looked to Roxie and Clara as the girls looked at each other. That was when Roxie was down first. She began coughing, trying to get the gas out of her system but it wasn't working. She coughed violently before falling to the floor. The Doctor caught her and gave her a kiss on her forehead before turning to face the intruder. That was when it was the Doctor's turn. The same thing happened to him but it took a lot longer than it did with Roxie. In fact, Clara had gone down not long after the Doctor started. He held his weak arms around Clara pulling her to him, trying to protect her. The intruder approached him and picked Clara up and the Doctor screamed back in protest but he was too weak to do anything else. The last thing he saw was an unconscious Clara being dragged away.

* * *

Some time later, Roxie awoke with a gasp for air before rolling on her side and started coughing, trying to clear her lungs. She heard the Doctor move towards her and rub her back which helped massively. She got her senses back and stood up. The father and daughter looked around to find that Clara had been taken a note was left on the console:

_If you ever want to see your precious Clara again, go to these co-ordinates._

Below the sentence were some space time co-ordinates that Roxie knew. That was when she remembered the piece of paper that had been in her back pocket. She got it out and compared it to what was on the paper. They both saw that it was a perfect match. Wordlessly, the Doctor ran round the console, and put the co-ordinates to which the TARDIS whined. She probably knew how dangerous it was and didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Please. I know it'll be dangerous but you have to let us help her."

The TARDIS lights then brightened as in to finally agreeing to go to the co-ordinates. The ride was bumpy to say the least but the Old Girl was doing her best to get the two of them there as quick as she could, knowing how much Clara means to the Doctor.

* * *

When the pair arrive, they find four people (who looked exactly the same) surrounding them. They looked to be in a trance like state and they hadn't noticed them appear. That's when some music began playing. The music that Clara recognised. The music from the station. That's when the clones began to move. Not towards them however but backwards as if to let them pass. Once the music had stopped playing, the clones stayed put and didn't move at all.

"Must be some kind of trigger. When the music plays they do what they are told. If there's no music, they stay put." The Doctor concluded and Roxie nodded in agreement.

"They must want us to do something. The clones would have had us otherwise." Roxie also came up with.

"Too right."

They then heard the music playing again. None of the clones moved. A female voice could be heard humming along with the theme song. Clara.

* * *

_Hey guys! Thanks for everything so far. I've only just realised, whilst writing this chapter, that this story is only to go on for another chapter with the plans that I have. I will make sure it's a good one though. **EXPECT WHOUFFLE!** I already have plans for a few one shots I could do after this story is completed so I shouldn't be inactive for too long._

_Danni x_


	5. Chapter 5 (UPDATED ON 25 JULY 2013)

Roxie and the Doctor looked at each other in fear before running down the corridor, following the sweet humming that they knew was Clara.

They must have ran past at least five 'guards'. If they were guards, they weren't doing a very good job as the duo ran straight past all of them. The people didn't even batter an eyelid. The walls were a bright yellow whilst the ceiling and floor were a pitch black. There was also black graffiti all over the yellow walls and it perfectly matched what they had seen earlier:

'Y0U B3L0NG T0 TH3 SM1L3R'

'JOIN US'

'SMILE NOW SMILE ALWAYS SMILE FOREVER'

Roxie took a moment to take everything in, running at a slower pace than her father whilst he sprinted on ahead, trying to find Clara as quick as possible.

It didn't take them long to find her. To find Clara Oswald. She had saved the Doctor so many times and now it was his turn to save her.

* * *

The sight that met the Doctor and Clara was frightening. The Doctor burst through the door to find that Clara was tied to the chair and she appeared to e completely out of it. She didn't recognise the Doctor and Roxie enter the room. That was the thing that made this whole thing scary. The Doctor went straight to Clara, kneeling, and put her hands to his face, praying that she would recognise the feel of his hands on her face. There was no response. Nothing.

More of the clones came into the room and the three were getting surrounded quickly. Roxie decided to do something she would never normally do.

"Dad. Keep Clara out of the way!" Roxie then punched one of the clones in the stomach and went to kick another in the head. That was when she realised something. Something she should have remembered as soon as she entered the room. She grabbed another chair (that she had snatched off one of the clones) and stood on it to try and find any kind of device that could play music. Eventually, she managed to find a CD player. She went to pick it up and throw it to the floor but one of the clones shook the chair with such force that it threw Roxie off balance and took her down with the CD player. Roxie landed on the floor with a loud thud and the CD player smashed to a million pieces beside her. The Doctor instantly went by Roxie's side, making sure that she was okay.

"Go to Clara! She should wake up now!" Roxie rejected her father's help and ordered him to go to Clara. Reluctantly, he did so. When he got by Clara's side, she had only just come out of the trance and was starting to realise where she was. She started thrashing in her seat but when the Doctor put his hands on her face, she opened her eyes and calmed down, knowing that she was safe as can be. The Doctor then untied Clara as quick as his nimble fingers could allow. When the ropes were loose enough, Clara stood up and went to help Roxie. Roxie lifted one of her arms to put behind Clara's neck and she did the same for the Doctor's.

They then made a swift escape onto the TARDIS. But it wasn't over yet.

* * *

"Is that it? Is it over?" Clara asked whilst the Doctor ran around the console trying to get them out of there. The TARDIS made it more than easy for him as he realised that the Old Girl was happy that they were all back. Even Clara.

"I want to do another brain scan on you Clara and make sure that Roxie is alright." The Doctor announced looking to each of the girls in turn.

"Dad I'm fine. Really. There's no need to make a big fuss over me."

"You're fine when I say you are." He was much firmer with her this time. He had no idea why Roxie was being so stubborn. She was never normally like this. Roxie looked as if she was going to retaliate with another comment but she stopped herself, knowing that there was no point. She just stared at him before letting the Doctor carry on.

The Doctor and Clara went into the corridors to find the brain scanner thing whilst Roxie stayed in the console room, working out what she's done with her ankle. She must have landed on it wrong.

Back in the med bay, the Doctor had set up the brain scan and it was working on Clara. The Doctor was at the monitor which would tell him if anything was wrong. Everything seemed fine until the last minute. Everything with The Smiler and the Ministry of Joy was still in her memory and the song being played would still trigger her to go into a trance like state.

"What do we do?"

The Doctor looked at the floor, remembering the last time he had to do this, but this time she would remember him.

"The only thing I can do is erase your memory of everything that's happened today. If you hear that particular piece of music being played, you will still go into a trance like state until the music stops. None of your other memories will be affected."

"How do you know that for certain?" Clara stood up and looked at the Doctor with worry. How he could go around and make people forget what he wanted them to forget worried her. She then reminded herself that, if she didn't trust the Doctor, she wouldn't be here with him. And she definitely wouldn't have feelings for him.

He walked towards her and held her hand in comfort. Having any kind of memories erased is scary enough.

"I don't know any other way that I can completely detach you from the Ministry. If there was a better way I would do it."

"I know. What will happen?"

"I will get rid of the memory, you will probably then go to sleep whilst your brain is coping with the sudden loss. You will wake up whenever your brain is ready."

"Do it." Clara then put her hands on his shoulders as he moved his hands towards her. He put his hands on either side of her temple and closed his eyes to concentrate on finding the certain memories he wanted removing. Once he had found it, he opened his eyes and caught Clara before she hit the ground. He then took her to her bedroom (which she usually used for longer stays) and gently placed her on the bed. Now, it was just a matter of waiting.

* * *

_I'm there. I'm at the Ministry. I'm tied in the wooden chair. I can't move. I look up to find a man holding a spiral. No, wait a minute, there were two spirals. Two spirals. Two eyes. Then there were white bars that were curved to make up the smile. _

_'Don't look down Clara. Look at the picture. Let the pain go.' The creepy old man kept repeating to me whenever I was off task. I then hear the music before blacking out again. My memories of the day replay. Roxie's birthday. Going to Alton Towers. Going on The Smiler. Going on Th13teen. The intruder on the TARDIS. Me being taken away. Now I'm here. Hoping the Doctor and Roxie can save me now._

_The next few moments are a blur. A man bursts through the door. A man with a bow tie. I know I have seen him before but I can't place him. The same goes for the girl with raven black hair that is stood next to him. The man approaches me and places his hands on my face and he looks worried. The young girl has hit a few of the clones before climbing up to a CD player before falling to the floor. It's when the music player breaks that I remember who I am. I am Clara Oswald - the Impossible Girl. This is what happened when I went on The Smiler._

* * *

Clara woke up in her bed in her room on the TARDIS. She was breathing deeply in her bed but found no one else was there so she could pull herself together before going to find the Doctor. She knew that she wasn't supposed to remember what had happened but she had done. Not the first time that's happened.

"I remember." Clara told the Doctor as she walked into the console room to find the him walking around the console, cleaning the buttons and levers. She walked up to the console and the Doctor gives her a loving hug. He has his hands around her lower back and mine have snaked around his shoulders. The contact felt so right. Her face was so close to his. In a bold move she closed the gap between them both. At first his arms flailed around, not knowing what to do, but as he got comfortable, he replaced his hands on the companion's waist and began to kiss her even deeper. His tongue licked her lips, demanding entrance, and she gave him what he wanted.

Air. She broke away for that only reason. We both looked at each other with a beaming smile before he whispered in my ear, "I love you, my Impossible Girl."

* * *

_Author's Note: Tada! I told you I would give you whoffule and there you go! This is the final chapter of this story but I do have quite a few one shot ideas that are whizzing about in my head. I'll be sure to share at least some of them. Personally, I don't think this story is anywhere near as good as Roxie but I always believe that you can rarely be better than the original._

_Thanks to you guys for taking the time to read this story and I shall see you soon!_

_Danni x _


End file.
